In Line
by Masterob
Summary: Johnny Sasaki, Aran Ryan and Charmy Bee wait in line to see a movie, and once again, patience plus these guys is a bad combination. Featuring characters from Metal Gear, Punch Out, Sonic, Marvel Comics, My Little Pony, Mortal Kombat & Resident Evil.


**Just Nonsense**

Charmy Bee, Aran Ryan and Johnny Sasaki are waiting in line to get to a movie, the line was long however.

"I hope there's still some tickets when we get to the front of the line", Johnny said.

"There better be, or someone will be feeling me fist to their jaw"

"Come on Aran, you remember what happened last time you got into a fight, you might not get out easily next time"

"Heh, no matter, I'll be taking them all out one by one, count on that fella"

"Take it easy there 'Sheamus', no need for more trouble than you're already in"

"Hey Sheamus kicks people's faces in, I punch them in"

"Regardless, acting like this won't make the line move faster, so lets all chill"

Charmy was getting really restless, "If this line doesn't move faster I swear I'm going to sting someone!"

"Charmy no stinging, remember last time?"

"Hey that guy had it coming, telling me not throw my trash wherever, who does he think he is?"

"He was a policeman, it's his job to do that Charmy!"

"Well I'm a detective, I out rank him"

"Espio says you just tag along"

"Oh what does he know?"

"Either way, it's best to just remain calm, we've gotten on a lot of bad sides lately"

Aran scoffed, "Like who?"

"Lets see, Sonic's, Solid Snake's, Johnny Storm's, Chun Li's, Claire Redfield's, I think it would be easier to say who's bad side we didn't get on"

"Lousy bunch of whiners they are"

"Dammit Aran"

"Relax fella, what can happen on line?"

"I just don't want either of you losing your patience"

"You've been such a killjoy lately, you used to be cool like us"

"I'm just trying to keep peace"

As they waited they noticed Cream walking by with some ice cream.

"Hi Creamy" Charmy said.

Cream stopped in her tracks, "Please don't call me 'Creamy' Charmy"

"Wow you're lame"

"CHARMY!"

"Enough Charmy, hi Cream, where are you off to all by yourself?" Johnny asked.

"I'm going to the playground"

"You can go alone?"

"I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself Mr. Sasaki"

"Just be careful"

"I will" Cream then skipped away.

"Funny, your last name is Sasaki, which sounds Japanese, yet don't you have ancestry going back to Russia?"

"No...what makes you say that?"

"Well you and your family has supported Russia"

"What? No, it's just that most of our bosses were Russian"

"Maybe you can befriend Soda Popinski"

"Very funny"

They then noticed X-men member Gambit.

"Sup Remy"

"Sup Mon Ami"

"Mon Ami? Speak english fella, very annoying when people come from another country and speak in a way ya don't understand, get my point Johnny Boy?" Aran said.

Johnny simply stared at Aran, "You are so right Aran, it's amazing how right you are"

"Ha, smart fellow here" Aran said, completley unaware of Johnny's sarcasm.

"Right, so what are you boys up to?"

"Going to a movie, it has the best combinations, humor, comedy and action", Johnny said.

"It's gonna have explosions too!" Charmy said.

"Sounds fun, I have somewhere to be though, I will see you all later" Gambit then left.

"Well things are going good so far, we haven't angered anyone, or have had anyone threaten to sue us" Johnny said.

"See, what did I tell ya, you've got nothing to worry about my boy"

Soon Claire Redfield passed by.

"Hey there Claire me girl", Aran said.

"Oh God", Claire kept going.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Aran then tackled her.

"Ryan what the hell are you doing!?" Claire shouted.

"Aran get off her! Charmy hold our spot in line"

"On it Johnny"

Johnny pulled Aran off Claire, "Dammit we don't need any more issues"

"She ignored me!"

"So you TACKLE her?"

"Yeah"

Johnny helped up Claire, "I'm sorry about this Claire"

"I'm fine, just please keep that maniac under better control"

"MANIAC!?" Aran went after Claire again but Johnny held him back.

"You should go Claire" Johnny warned.

"Good luck Johnny, by the way I think you have another issue to deal with on line", Claire said and pointed to Charmy.

Charmy was yelling at Knuckles, "THIS IS OUR SPOT!"

"I'm not trying to take your spot in line!"

"LIES" Charmy head-butted Knuckles which mainly hurt due to his helmet, and then Ryan, who had broken free from Johnny, grabbed Knuckles and tossed him away.

"You guys suuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Knuckles said as he was tossed.

"Snake's totally gonna kill us, or maybe Chris, or both", Johnny said.

Some nearby civilians complained about the fighting, so Charmy and Aran attacked them.

"You think you're better than us!" Aran shouted.

"TAKE THIS!" Charmy shouted.

"Why must this always happen?" Johnny complained.

Soon Johnny Cage arrived, "Johnny Cage is here to promote his-" Cage then got caught up in the fight, "OH GOOD GOD!"

"So a Mortal Kombat warrior can't handle a little brawl? Seriously?" Johnny Sasaki said deadpanned.

Soon police arrived with agent Chun Li.

"Akiba, what is the meaning of this, what have you started now!?"

"Hey I didn't do anything this time! It was all Aran and Charmy!"

"And you couldn't keep them under control?"

"HOW!? Please explain to me Ms. Chun Li...hehe that rhymed a little"

"AKIBA!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it, but seriously they're beyond my control"

"Fine I'll take it from here", Chun Li said.

"Good, things should hopefully go well"

10 seconds later

"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS SEE A MOVIE!" Johnny shouted.

The was a huge riot in town, people fleeing, car crashes, fires, it was a total mess.

"I really freaken hate these guys"

Soon two people Johnny really didn't wanna see right now arrived.

"Johnny, what the hell is going on?" Solid Snake asked.

"Why is there mayhem on the streets?" Chris Redfield asked.

"Ask them", Johnny simply pointed to Charmy and Aran, who were throwing objects around, causing windows to break.

"COME AT ME YA BASTARDS!" Aran shouted.

Other heroes arrived to help; Spider-man was attending to civilians, Johnny Storm was flying people to safety, Miles "Tails" Prower was quenching various fires, Chun Li was calling for more cars, one of which had Leon Kennedy, even Johnny Cage was lending a hand.

"Get to safety! And if you find a movie theater that's not near danger, check out my new movie!"

"Of course", Johnny Sasaki said.

Snake whipped out his M9 Tranqulizer gun, "Ok, time to get a clear shot on these idiots"

"Why not just shoot them and be done with it?" Chris asked.

"Because it's appearently 'a bad idea' to do that"

"Who cares, just shoot them"

"That's a little harsh Chris", Johnny said.

Charmy was spazzing out before Snake shot him with a dart and KOed him.

"One down"

Aran then punched Snake and then elbowed Chris in the gut head-butted him.

Soon the other heroes surrounded him.

"Stand down you moron!" Johnny Storm said.

"You're in such hot water now", Chun Li said.

Aran simply tackled Johnny Storm and grabbed a nearby pipe to whack Chun Li in the head, then turned back to Johnny and whacked him pretty hard.

He then beat down Tails with the pipe and assaulted Johnny Cage.

"NOT THE FACE!"

Leon grabbed Aran for a bit but Aran stepped on his foot and threw him through a car window.

Spider-man was able to avoid the attacks before Aran quickly grabbed some debris and threw it in Spider-man's face.

"Hey you jerk!" Aran then attacked Spider-man.

"NEVER MESS WITH AN ANGRY IRISHMAN!"

"That's such a bad stereotype", Johnny Sasaki said, then looked to the sky, "I see Sonic, and he's riding a...rainbow?"

Snake regained composure and saw Sonic, "Good it's Sonic, and that pegasus"

Chris also regained composure, "Pegasus? Seriously?"

Sonic arrived with his ally Rainbow Dash.

"Great, we're being invaded by ponies, now this world will get girly", Aran said.

"Show's what you know, Rainbow Dash is an ass-kicker", Sonic said.

"Yeah, so stand down or get your ass kicked", Rainbow stated.

"...Fine"

Both stared, "Really?"

"NO!" Aran then tackled them both but they each grabbed an arm and flipped him over for a double arm bar.

"HEY YOU'RE BOTH FIGHTING DIRTY!...I like that", Aran said and managed to lift his arms and make Sonic and Rainbow collide into each other.

"That'll show ya", Aran said.

Both shook their heads and got angry.

"Ok you want a dirty fight?"

"You got a dirty fight"

The other heroes ganged up on Aran who fought rigerously.

"LET ME GO YA BUNCH OF BASTARDS!"

"Ok that's enough of this", Johnny said and threw some stun grenades and KOed everyone, with the exceptions of himself, Snake and Chris.

"You had stun grenades the who time!?" Snake asked.

"Couldn't you have done that sooner?" Chris asked.

"Can't you so called heroes take down one boxer? Seriously you people are really bad at your jobs lately", Johnny said.

"Watch yourself!" Snake stated.

After a while, with everyone awake, Aran and Charmy were tossed into a SWAT van, Aran had a straight-jacket.

"So um Johnny me boy, I'll be seeing you in a few weeks I guess", Aran said.

"Hope so", Johnny said.

Chun Li approached Johnny, "He's going through some Anger Management classes, you probably won't see him for a while, same with Charmy"

"Good luck with that"

Claire then approached Johnny, "Wow you really had your hands full, but if you can mature, I think they can, though you always had a better sense of things, well better than them which for a time, wasn't much"

"This won't be the end, they'll still cause trouble, and grab me along for the ride"

"Well if that happens, my brother and his friends will be along for the ride, much to their annoyance"

"Still, how come some superheroes, secret agents, two anthros and a pony couldn't take down one angry boxer?"

"Life is unpredictable I guess, what about that movie?"

"I'll watch it on DVD or something, well I'm gonna go grab a bite to each, I'm freaken hungry"

"Me too, anyone else hungry?"

The other heroes nodded.

"Lets grab a pizza!" Johnny said, everyone was for it and followed Johnny to a pizzaria.

"Wait, what about us!" Aran shouted.

"We want pizza too!" Charmy shouted.

They shouted as the van took off.

"SAVE ME A SLICE!" Aran shouted.


End file.
